


Wrongly Mistaken

by KirbyWrites



Series: Short Drabbles I Decided To Make [11]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, just saying, so if it was ever continued, that is where it would be, this is after the whole nightmare incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyWrites/pseuds/KirbyWrites
Summary: While King Dedede has stopped ordering demonbeasts, that doesn't mean they're still not around. When a group of them attacks Pupupu Village, Meta Knight and the Waddle Dees are sent out to fight them. The destruction the beasts wreak is chaos for all, and especially for Meta Knight.





	Wrongly Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> Happens a few years after the end of KRBY/Hoshi no Kaabii, where Dedede has stopped ordering demonbeasts and is a bit nicer now towards everyone. However, the king still distrusts Meta Knight because of all the times he has helped Kirby instead of hurting him. Kirby himself now knows how to talk, thanks to the hard work of Fumu and Meta Knight.

Meta Knight had no idea what was happening until he was roughly tossed into the throne room, a weathered rope restricting his movement. He remembered nothing of how he got there, only what had happened before. The knight recalled fighting off a horde of rogue demonbeasts with King Dedede's Waddle Dees. The king no longer purchased demonbeasts, though one could usually be found in the countryside. This time, there had been a horde. 

After the last one had been defeated, he had collapsed from exhaustion amidst a pile of dead bodies, both beast and Waddle Dee. Then there was a gap in his memory, and he had woken up to the skid of plush carpet on his unarmored cheek. The Star Warrior quickly checked his scratched armor and felt his mask tentatively; a powerful scratch from one of the demons had torn shards of it and its edges were still sharp. Meta Knight looked up, feeling that nothing else could be done about it, and saw Dedede's hardened eyes. He gulped, knowing that these were not the normal eyes of his royal friend. 

“Y-your Majesty? I-is there something wrong?” The knight asked quietly. 

 

“Be quiet! A murderer has no right bein’ here, and definitely no right to be speaking in front of me,” Dedede shouted. The Star Warrior visibly flinched. 

 

“Murderer? Your Majesty, I would never-”

 

“Just what one of their trade would say!” The king pointed an accusing finger at the puff sitting on the floor. “I know ya murdered all my Waddle Dees! We found ya in a pile of their bodies! Yer covered in their blood!”

 

“I…” Meta Knight trailed off, not knowing what to say. He could argue that they had been fighting demonbeasts together, but in his weakened state, he really didn't feel like arguing when all the evidence Dedede needed had been found already. “Do what you wish, your Majesty… my two requests are that you don't kill me and you let me recover from all these injuries first. Please?”

“Requests denied! Well, the second one anyway. Don't think I'm not going to have ya suffer for killing all those adorable souls. Killing ya like ya did with them would be too easy. Take him to the dungeon!” 

The knight felt himself being lifted up and carried, the guards’ harsh hold on him causing his injuries to flare with pain. The blue puff could feel the guards going down and before he knew it, his back slammed into the metal bars of a cage. Then the guards began taking his armor and Meta Knight tried to bite the rope to stop them from doing so. But when he strained against the rope, it dug into his battered body and he yelped in pain. He blushed furiously when the guards took his broken mask and then came the worst part. They grabbed onto his cape and pulled it off, exposing his cut and bruised wings, and tied them shut with zip ties. 

The guards placed his paws in handcuffs and removed the ropes before locking the cage. Luckily enough for him, they hadn't taken Galaxia, probably because they knew they couldn't touch it. The knight stood up and rammed against the bars of the cage, but all that did was make his head hurt. At least he wasn't on the bottom, close to the floor; he was on top of another cage, which he hoped was empty. The blue puff sat down and sadly gazed at his surroundings. So this was where he'd be staying for the time being.

 

 

“We gave your armor to Kirby,” a guard said when questioned. “Seemed like the only reasonable choice.” Whoever it was stepped towards the wall, pushed a few buttons, and left. Instantly, Meta Knight could feel a burst of chilly air and he instinctively shivered. The dungeon was cold and often unattended, and he got very little food as a result.  _ Dear heart, those wounds of yours are getting infected from the dust in _ here. Galaxia's voice was worried. _  The cold isn't helping any. Are you sure you can’t even make any move to try and get out?  _

 

_ Do you think I can do anything, Galaxia… I'm powerless as long as I'm in here. It's so cold though… can you lend me your fire for a while? _

 

_ Of course, Meta Knight. Anything for you.  _ A burning warmth filled the knight's body and shielded him from the cold, and the Star Warrior sighed with relief. He stretched and instantly regretted doing so; the cage was too small for him, and his foot grazed one of the bars. The warrior hissed in pain and drew his foot back, noting that the cage was only big enough to hold him when he wasn't stretched out. 

His wings ached from being tied up and the rest of him felt stiff from staying in the same position for so long. He had no choice though. This cage was the one they had thrown him in, and there was nothing he could do to change that. Suddenly, Meta Knight felt the warmth receding from him and being replaced with the biting cold from before. Needless to say, he panicked.

_ Galaxia? What happened to the heat? It’s getting colder… _

 

_ I’m still supplying you with it. Maybe that infection of yours is getting worse and that fever's getting higher. I really should stop, but- _

 

_ No! No, no, no, please don’t stop giving me warmth, Galaxia. Please, it’s the only thing I can rely on in here.  _ You’re _ the only thing I can rely on in here…  _

 

_ Dear heart, I can’t keep doing this forever. It’ll just make you feel worse as time goes on. The heat I’m giving you will just make your fever go higher. As it is, you’re already much too warm. _

 

_ G-galaxia, please… I hate that I’m reduced to begging to you, but please, Galaxia, stay with me! _

 

_ Oh, dear heart, I’ll never leave you. Please do calm down.  _ Meta Knight broke down, sobbing into his arms. He buried his face into his arms so hard that spots began appearing in his vision. The knight stayed like that for what seemed like hours, silently crying in the cage. He couldn't even open his wings to hide himself from the world; that only made him cry harder. As the tears wore off and exhaustion set in, Meta Knight tried to sleep it off. With Galaxia's gentle soothing, he eventually closed his eyes to his surroundings and forgot where he was, even if only for a little while.

 

* * *

 

 

**A week and a half later:**

Meta Knight felt absolutely terrible. The cold of the dungeon had finally gotten to him, making him a numb, shivering mess, and constantly grasping Galaxia for warmth. His throat was parched, and when he tried speaking, it was too rough and raucous for anyone to understand. Worse, there was a bucket of water always within his sight, and that tempted him so much that he almost couldn't bear it. Though he'd been here for quite some time, the knight hadn't received any food at all. Looking at his reflection at the bottom of the cage, the warrior noticed his bloodshot eyes. 

He yawned, remembering that he'd barely slept all week despite being absolutely drained of any energy at all. The blue puff spent most of his time crying, hence his red-rimmed eyes, and that had taken time away from his sleep- not that he knew what time it was anyway. Meta Knight stretched as much as he could, then hissed in pain. 

He hadn't moved in what seemed like ages. 

The knight had stayed in that huddled position to avoid anybody touching him and also to keep his heat close to his body. His wings felt cramped, but other than that, he couldn't feel anything in them at all. He didn't feel Galaxia's warmth very much now, even though he kept one hand on it at all times. The blue puff was feverish, or so Galaxia told him, and he felt the part. Everything seemed made of ice, and he yearned for some fragment of warmth. The thought of warmth made him remember the bright sun shining down on the landscape above him, and Meta Knight couldn't remember the last time he saw the sun. 

Then he remembered the Halberd, rebuilt under the castle in all its glory, and Meta Knight vaguely recalled that one of the entrances there was in this dungeon. He wanted so badly to return to his warm, food-stocked battleship, but then he stopped. He  _ really  _ shouldn’t be thinking about food, because- Another pang of gnawing hunger suddenly struck him, and he whimpered. Visions of food flew through his brain, and he hit his head on the bottom of the cage to make them stop. Luckily for him, they did. His entire body hurt so much and he was powerless to make it any better. The knight silently begged Nova to relieve him of his pain, and almost immediately, he fell asleep, finally able to set his suffering aside.

 

 

Kirby slowly walked down the staircase to the dungeon. It had taken every ounce of determination he had to win the argument with Dedede to have any visiting time with Meta Knight. The king had warned him not to try anything weird in the dungeon, which included making any attempt to help the knight escape. Of course, Kirby did not plan to honor that warning. He was going to get the warrior out no matter what. Poor Meta Knight didn't deserve to be locked up like a feral animal, and with the tone Dedede had spoken about him, the child could guess that in his mind, the blue puff was thought of as a mindless killing monster. Well, Kirby was going to give the king a piece of his mind! While not old enough to actually file a lawsuit against Dedede, the child could easily hold his own in an argument with anyone. 

Those skills had certainly helped him get here, and even if he had lost the argument, all it took to blow apart the castle was the Bomb ability. Kirby felt the final step and jumped down to the mossy floor of the dark dungeon. The young puff shivered at a burst of cold air.  Though only lit by one candle, the child could see the shivering figure huddled in a cage atop a table. Kirby stepped closer and saw just how terrible the knight looked, tears springing to his eyes. He was covered in black scars and dried blood, and his injured wings were secured tightly with white zip ties. “M-Meta Knight?” Kirby whispered. The knight lifted his head and noticed the child standing before him, but the young puff noticed that his gaze was unfocused and glazed over. 

 

“Kirby… why are you here…” He rasped, setting his head back on his arms. The child could see that the warrior was extremely ill, his body light gray instead of dark blue. 

 

“I came here to get you out. You don't deserve to be like this. Please, let me help you.”

 

_ He's dying. _ Galaxia's voice rang out in Kirby's head.  _ You came at the right time. You've noticed his illness. Get him some water first, so he doesn't die. The guards treat him terribly. My champion hasn't had anything to eat in days, and he’s barely slept. I fear for his well-being. _ Kirby silently found the bucket of water and with some struggle, carried it over to the cage. The child dipped the cup inside and handed it to the Star Warrior, who drank it immediately.

 

“Meta, can you move? A-at all?” Meta Knight didn't answer, but Galaxia did, though Kirby could understand why the warrior couldn't or didn't answer.

 

_ He's been stuck like this too long and likely too stiff and cold to move. This Nova-damned cage gives him no room to move, and you've felt how cold it is in here. You'll probably need to help warm him up and loosen his muscles later. _ Kirby nodded and kept giving water to the knight until the bucket was empty. The child unsheathed Galaxia and was about to fire a sword beam when he heard voices from behind. “Hey! What are you doing!?” A number of guards thundered down the steps.  Kirby turned around and inhaled them all, spitting them out in the form of a giant star. Then he fired the sword beam. The cage creaked, and the top half slid off and crashed to the ground.

 

 

Meta Knight had only heard the deafening crash of metal on stone, and then Kirby was lifting him up and out of his prison. 

“We've got to get out of here,” Kirby said, using Galaxia's tip to unlock his handcuffs. “More guards are going to be here soon.” The world spun around him as he stumbled over to the child. Kirby picked him up and ran, one paw gripping Galaxia and the other holding on to him. The Star Warrior felt the pounding of each step as the young puff dashed up the stairs and out of the throne room. Suddenly, his surroundings brightened and he narrowed his eyes. The knight felt that his wings hadn't been freed yet, only his hands.

 

“Kirby… m-my wings…” Meta Knight whispered, wind rushing around him as they ran somewhere.

 

“I'm sorry, Meta,” Kirby said apologetically, “I can't free your wings yet, or they'll drag on the ground and show where we went. I don't think you're strong enough to keep your wings up, and I don't want you to be caught again.” Try as he might, the blue puff couldn’t argue with the child’s logic, so he kept quiet and ignored his stiff, aching muscles for the time being. Trees, houses, and buildings flew by, but the warrior saw them through a swirling haze and that in itself was enough to make him want to throw up. The young puff ran into his dome house and rummaged around under the carpet. A door opened and Kirby carefully walked into his hidden basement. 

At this point, the knight squeezed his eyes shut to make sure that he didn’t throw up over Kirby’s things; the world was spinning too much for him. Then the blue puff felt the soft fabric of a bed and Galaxia’s sharp blade against his wings. In one swipe, the zip ties were cut off. Meta Knight splayed his wings with a relieved sigh and quietly purred when Kirby pushed his paw into the cluster of nerves at the base of his wings. There had been a huge blast of pain first, but then came sweet relief as the child squeezed him affectionately.

 

“You must be really sore, aren’t you… I’m sorry I rescued you so late, Meta…” The warrior only continued purring in reply. Kirby kept massaging the knight until the younger puff was satisfied with the work he’d done. The could found an apple he'd been saving and a bar of chocolate, and gave them to his mentor, hoping it would suffice for the days he went without food. Kirby had no idea how anyone could go so long without food, but he supposed it was possible. The blue puff ate them in one gulp, spit out the chocolate wrapper, and stretched happily. He fell asleep on the bed, wings dangling off the side. Kirby took Galaxia and decided to go upstairs so as not to disturb him. The child smiled at the sleeping knight before he started going up.

 

“G’night, Meta,” he whispered. Meta Knight shifted positions, and Kirby knew the warrior had heard him in his sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Meta Knight stayed asleep for three days. 

Kirby used this time to frantically rush around town, buying food, water, and medical supplies. While he didn't have any way to get money, the young puff had a collection of spare coins and the occasional bill that he found on the streets. That collection alone was more than enough to pay for everything his mentor could possibly need. On one of these days, Kirby returned home, his paws full of shopping bags. 

In one of them were a spare mask and a new pair of gloves he had found in the Star Warrior's room. When he went into the basement to store supplies, he found the knight walking with a slight limp and sometimes fluttering around the room. 

“You shouldn't be out of bed, Meta Knight,” Kirby chided, dropping the bags at the foot of his bed. The blue puff smiled and flew back to where Kirby was waiting and landed on his bed.

 

“First, I got this for you,” the young puff said, holding up a full gallon of water, “and I also ordered two bento boxes, a baguette sandwich, and a fruit salad.” The warrior's eyes lit up at the mention of food. Kirby dug around in the bags and held out the water and the sandwich. The knight grabbed the sandwich and scarfed it down, not caring about the child's warnings of eating too fast. While the warrior devoured the food, Kirby sat behind him and gently began cleaning the wounds as well as applying antiseptic and bandages to the wounds on his wings. Since there were so many injuries on the blue puff, Kirby thought that he might as well wipe every part of him just to be thorough. The young puff could hear a slight hiss of pain sometimes, likely from the sting of the rubbing alcohol, but all he had to do was pat his mentor's back and the complaining would stop. 

Meta Knight moved on to downing the gallon of water as Kirby simultaneously started on the rest of the wounds on his back and sides. The young puff paid extra attention to the foot the blue puff had been limping on; the injuries there were particularly bad. By the time the child happily slapped the last bandage on the elder puffball, the knight stretched his wings, then winced when a cramp paralyzed one of them. Kirby somehow caught on to this and slowly ran both his paws across the warrior's wings until feeling surged back in. 

 

“Thank you for getting me out, Kirby,” Meta Knight sighed, patting the child's head with his tattered glove. Upon seeing it, Kirby remembered what he'd retrieved and he jumped off the bed.

 

“I found them in your room, Meta,” the child said, smiling. He held out a clean pair of gloves and another mask that wasn't in shreds. The knight smiled and replaced the gloves, leaving his mask on the bedside table. Then the warrior drew Kirby into a hug, and the young puff returned the embrace. A few minutes of comfortable silence ticked by.

 

“You wanna go up and see the sun, Meta Knight?” Kirby asked, looking up into the knight's eyes. “I found a really nice stick in the woods that you can use for your limp.” The elder Star Warrior nodded, letting the child run off into a separate room and fetch a smooth L-shaped stick. Kirby happily presented this, and the blue puff took it, unsteadily getting to his feet. Kirby ran up to him and held his arm for support, and the two went up the stairs together.

 

 

King Dedede was furious when he received the news that Meta Knight had escaped. But when Waddle Doo came, saying that the knight was actually innocent, the king suddenly calmed down. Not knowing who could've possibly helped him get out, Dedede sent his grasshopper spying device around the town. As the king piloted it around, hopping on ledges and fences, he found that it was business as usual in the village. He couldn't uncover a single sign of the blue puff anywhere. The robot came to Kirby's round, white house, the stalks of grass like a forest around it. Dedede gripped the controller harder as he watched the robot spring up to the child’s windowsill. When the bottom of the window showed in the video, the king closed his eyes and hoped for an empty house or one with just Kirby in it. A few seconds passed before he allowed himself to open his eyes. Dedede tentatively looked at his screen again and gaped at the live feed showing a terribly injured Meta Knight with Kirby at his side- and was that a  _ cane?! _

The king watched, wide-eyed and speechless, as the knight sat down and the young puff retrieved a bag of ice, which he placed with a slight grin on top of the warrior. Zooming in further, the penguin could see the signs of Meta Knight’s intense fever, and though he held out his hand to the sun like he was enjoying it, Dedede noted that he was sweating. Then Kirby reappeared from the other side of a screen, gesturing with his paw, and the knight slowly got up, leaning on the stick and taking shaky steps. The child grabbed on to the Star Warrior’s other side and led him to a separate area of the house that was out of the sight of his spying robot. 

The king shouted in frustration and slammed his hand on the controller, causing a few cleaning Waddle Dees to look at him briefly before continuing their work.  Then Dedede remembered- his device had wings! 

He activated the wings and flew up to Kirby's chimney, slowly hovering downwards. Once inside, Dedede could see the screen blocking one side of the house. The robot flew around the intricately designed screen, trying to get around or over it somehow. But the screen completely covered that part of the room, and the only opportunity came when Kirby slightly opened the screen and slid out. 

Without any hesitation, the king flew his robot into the hole left behind by the young puff. Dedede observed the warrior lying on the soft-looking mat on the floor. Meta Knight had bags of ice on his head, back, and wings. His wings were splayed, and he was lying facedown, calmly breathing and sometimes shifting positions. Kirby returned with two stacked boxes of food and a gallon bottle of water. The knight raised his head and the child placed an open box in front of him. The two began eating, unaware of the cricket hovering around them, and they seemed engaged in polite conversation. Then Kirby picked up Galaxia and quickly severed the robotic cricket in half, turning the video feed into static. 

“Curses! Ah, sweet Nova! I'll get that there Kirbeh!” Dedede yelled, throwing the controller to the floor and stomping out of the room. The Waddle Dees just stared after him.

 

 

“Did you get it?” Meta Knight asked. “Nova-damned bug was interrupting my lunch…”

 

“Yeah, I got the bug,” Kirby replied happily, setting down Galaxia. He picked up the bug and inspected it. “Dedede's spying bug, to be more precise.”

 

The knight chuckled, grabbing the two halves of the broken robot. “No wonder that bug was acting so weird. Only a blockhead like our king would control a robot that unnaturally. He wouldn't know stealth if it slapped him in the face.”

 

“You got that right, Meta. But he is less of a blockhead than he was before. You can at least admit that he's improved.” Meta Knight hummed, eating the sushi he had in his hands. The child noticed the shakiness in the warrior's hum and worry blossomed inside him again. Kirby, after eating a bit more and thinking it over, picked up the melting bags of ice off his mentor’s back and wings. He covered the knight with a blanket and ran to the freezer to put them back in. They could always use it again later.

 

“Thanks… my wings were beginning to get numb, though I wouldn’t have minded it anyway…” Meta Knight snuggled into the blanket. 

 

“Numb or not, you're still sick. If I had left the ice there, your fever would've turned into a cold,” Kirby said. He laid down next to his mentor and pulled out a bag of medicine from where he'd hidden it before letting the blue puff in. The knight groaned upon seeing it, and he lay back down on the mat. The child shook him and a blanketed wing desperately tried to push him away. 

 

“Come on, Meta. You’ve done this before. Just take the medicine. And don’t push me like that, you’ll injure your wing.” The warrior stayed how he was. Kirby set the bottle down and turned so his back was resting on Meta Knight's side. Then the child dug his feet into the floor and pushed his mentor as hard as possible. The blue puff resisted at first, but Kirby was able to force the knight onto his side. When he did, the young puffball found that Meta Knight was patiently waiting for his medicine.

 

“I thought you didn't want to take it.”

 

“I know when I'm defeated. Just because I'm giving in, however, does not mean I have to like it.” Kirby grinned and poured some of the medicine on a spoon. He held it out and the knight obediently ate it. He grimaced as he swallowed the thick liquid and a shudder raced through his body.

 

“There was a reason, you know, that I didn't want to take the medicine,” the warrior teased, an adorable pout on his face. 

 

“You're silly, Meta.” Kirby looked at the label on the bottle. “You have to take this again in a few hours, but… I have some Maxim Tomato soup I made. Do you want some?” Meta Knight gazed at the young puff, then at his leftover food. He inhaled it, making sure not to take the box as well, and nodded. 

 

“Food is something I desperately need, and something I’ll enjoy for the next month,” the knight declared. “One week without food was enough.”

 

“I don’t know how you even lasted that long,” Kirby said, shaking his head. “And that’s why you’re the strongest person I know.”

 

“Besides yourself.”

 

“Yeah, fine. Besides myself.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dedede’s grip on his hammer tightened as he ran up the hill to Kirby’s house. He hadn’t taken the tank like he normally would have; partly because he wanted to make it a surprise and partly because Escargon was out on vacation. The king didn’t know how to drive the tank himself, since just looking at all its controls on the dashboard made him dizzy. How the snail piloted it was something he’d never know. 

Once he got to Kirby’s door, Dedede raised his hammer and considered knocking the door down, but he decided that Kirby could easily do the same to his own castle, and that was something he wanted to prevent. After the two incidents with the child’s Mike ability and the whole run-in with Nightmare’s UFO ships, the king had decided that he didn’t want his castle destroyed anymore. So he politely knocked on the door until the young puff opened it. 

“Hi Dedededede! Whatcha doing at my house today?” Kirby happily chirped. 

 

“First of all, it’s just Dedede, pipsqueak, and second of all, I heard that ya helped Meta Knight escape,” Dedede exclaimed. “Helpin’ a prisoner escape ain’t obeying my royal laws!” The knight looked up from the bowl of soup he was enjoying when he heard his name, but when he saw the king looming in the doorway, he flinched and turned his gaze back to his bowl.

 

“Meta didn’t deserve to be locked up like a feral animal!” Kirby retorted. “He’s not going to hurt you or anyone else. If we didn’t have Meta around and those demonbeasts came back to attack you, where would you be?” 

 

“I’d be safe in my castle ‘cuz me and the whole kingdom’s got ya to protect us. Just suck ‘em all up and spit ‘em out, and boom! Problem solved. Look, kid, if ya can suck me up, ya can suck up a whole buncha demonbeasts no problem.”

 

“It’s not that easy, you know. Those things can be ten times heavier than you. Just admit it, Dedededede. You need Meta around.”

 

“How many times do I gotta tell ya! It’s just Dedede, for Nova’s sake!”

 

“I’ll stop if you admit you need Meta in your castle. Because now that he’s here with me, I can go and take him to live somewhere else on Popstar, and you’d be robbed of your finest guardsman and  Dreamland's only defender.”

 

Dedede huffed and crossed his arms, dropping his hammer. “Fine! I admit it. I… I actually do need Meta around, ‘cuz that castle ain’t gonna protect itself. Ya know how weak the Waddle Dees can be. Great servants, but not as great defenders. So… yes, I do need him around the castle.”

 

Kirby grinned widely. “So what do you say to him?”

 

“Oh no you don’t! I ain’t apologizin' to…” The king’s sentence trailed off when he saw Meta Knight look at him, his body quivering and tears threatening to pour out. The child ran forward, his wide grin gone, to comfort the warrior and after giving a hug to the elder puff, glared at Dedede. His tough disposition instantly faded away from him as he saw the two puffballs hug. Dedede watched as Kirby climbed into the knight’s lap and hugged him again, and the penguin could see tears falling.

 

The king sighed. “I’m sorry, Meta. I really shouldn’t have locked ya up like that. Try to make things better?” He extended his hand, not expecting Meta Knight to take it. The knight sighed, slowly lifted the child off his lap, and slid off the chair. He walked over to Dedede as well as he could, then stared up at the king for a moment. Then the warrior took the penguin’s hand, and solemnly nodded. Dedede kneeled and brought his arms around the puff, squeezing him in a tight hug. 

 

“I’ll try not to be so mean next time,” the king whispered, “and I’ll always ask ya about yer side of the story first. ‘Kay?” Meta Knight nuzzled Dedede’s face, and Kirby smiled. Another friendship problem solved- or at least, getting better.


End file.
